List of Batman television episodes
The following is an episode list for the 1960s Batman television series. It also provides production notes and a list of notable guest stars. Seasons Season 1: 1966 Up until September 1967, two-part episodes appeared on consecutive days. The date given here is the date the first episode in a multi-part episode appeared; the second episode appeared the following day. Exceptions are the three part episodes. Afterward, the series appeared only once a week and the additional parts of multi-part episodes appeared the following week(s). * This pair of episodes was also released as a ViewMaster stereoscopic set. Season 2: 1966–67 * The real guest star of this episode is not Roger C. Carmel (Col. Gumm) but rather Van Williams (the Green Hornet) and Bruce Lee (Kato), in a crossover from their own series, who are suspected by the Dynamic Duo and Gotham police as being criminals, rather than crime fighters. Season 3: 1967–68 In Season 3, the format of episodes was somewhat at variance with previous seasons. There were few multi-part stories. At the conclusion of each story, the guest villains of the next story would usually make an uncredited appearance in the final scene. For example, Egghead is seen riding into town, literally, at the end of "Louie, the Lilac". A notable "spin" on this idea were the "linked" episodes "Ring Around the Riddler" and "The Wail of the Siren". In "Ring Around the Riddler", the Siren has an "introductory" scene assisting the Riddler in his criminal caper and briefly mentioning having her own plans for Commissioner Gordon. Batman subsequently defeats the Riddler, and the Siren returns in the tag to start her own caper, which is the basis of "The Wail of the Siren", really a separate story altogether. Two major cast changes occurred for the final season: Yvonne Craig joined as Batgirl, and Eartha Kitt replaced Julie Newmar as Catwoman. Production credits Season 1 * Executive Producer/Narrator: William Dozier * A Greenway Production in association with Twentieth Century-Fox Television * Produced by Howie Horwitz * Executive Script Consultant: Lorenzo Semple * Assistant to the Producer (episode 1 only): Charles B. Fitzsimons * Associate Producer: Wm. P. D'Angelo * Music: Nelson Riddle * Music Supervision: Lionel Newman * Batman Theme: Neal Hefti * Directors of Photography: Ralph Woolsey (ASC), Jack Marta, Howard Schwartz (ASC), Sam Levitt (ASC) * Art Directors: Jack Martin Smith, Ed Graves, Franz Bachelin, Serge Krizman, Jack Collis * Production Supervisor: Jack Sonntag * Unit Production Manager: Sam Strangis * Post-Production Manager: James Blakely (ACE) * Film Editors: Homer Powell, Leon Selditz, Hugh Chaloupka (ACE), Byron Chudnow (ACE), J. Frank O' Neill (ACE), Ronald Fagan * Assistant Directors: Jack Barry, Bill Derwin, Mark Sandrich, Norman August * Post-Production Coordinator: Robert Mintz * Set Decorators: Walter M. Scott, Chester Bayhi, Warren Welch * Supervising Music Editor: Leonard A. Engel * Music Editor: Sam Horta * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Ralph B. Hickey * Sound Effects Editor: Harold Wooley * Make-up Supervision: Ben Nye * Hair Styling Supervision: Margaret Donovan * Based Upon the Characters Created by Bob Kane Appearing in Batman and Detective Comics Magazines Published by National Periodical Publications, Inc. * Color by DeLuxe * William Self In Charge of Production for Twentieth Century-Fox Television, Inc. Season 2 * Executive Producer/Narrator: William Dozier * A Greenway Production in association with Twentieth Century-Fox Television * Associate Producer: Devon Allen * Assistant to the Executive Producers: Charles B. Fitzsimons * Script Consultant: Lorenzo Semple Jr. * Music: Nelson Riddle, Warren Barker * Music Supervision: Lionel Newman * Batman Theme: Neal Hefti * Production Supervisor: Jack Sonntag * Unit Production Manager: Sam Strangis * Assistant Directors: David Whorf, Bill Derwin, Robert G. Stone * Directors of Photography: Meredith M. Nicholson (ASC), Howard Schwartz (ASC) * Art Directors: Jack Martin Smith, Serge Krizman, Russell Menzer * Film Editors: Bill Murphy, Frank O' Neill (ACE), Ron Fagan, Hugh Chaloupka (ACE), Homer Powell, Newell Kimlin (ACE) * Post-Production Supervisor: James Blakely (ACE) * Post-Production Coordinator: Robert Mintz * Set Decorators: Walter M. Scott, Chester Bayhi, Joseph Reith, Bert F. Allen * Supervising Music Editor: Leonard A. Engel * Music Editor: Sam Horta * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Ralph B. Hickey * Sound Effects Editor: Harold Wooley * Men's Wardrobe Furnished by Andrew Pallack * Make-up Supervision: Ben Nye * Hair Styling Supervision: Margaret Donovan * Based Upon the Characters Created by Bob Kane Appearing in Batman and Detective Comics Magazines Published by National Periodical Publications, Inc. * Color by DeLuxe * William Self In Charge of Production for Twentieth Century-Fox Television, Inc. Season 3 * Executive Producer/Narrator: William Dozier * A Greenway Production in association with Twentieth Century-Fox Television * Associate Producer: William P. D'Angelo * Script Consultant: Lorenzo Semple Jr. * Script Editor: Charles Hoffman * Assistant to the Executive Producers: Charles B. Fitzsimons * Music: Billy May * Music Supervision: Lionel Newman * Batman Theme: Neal Hefti * Batgirl Theme: Music by Billy May, Lyrics by Willy Mack * Production Supervisor: Jack Sonntag * Unit Production Manager: Sam Strangis * Assistant Directors: Maxwell O. Henry, Steven Bernhardt, Mark Sandrich, David Whorf * Directors of Photography: Howard Schwartz (ASC), Charles Straumer (ASC) * Art Directors: Jack Martin Smith, Serge Krizman, Frank T. Smith * Film Editors: James Blakely (ACE), Robert Phillips, Homer Powell, Hugh Chaloupka (ACE) * Post-Production Coordinator: Robert Mintz * Supervising Music Editor: Leonard A. Engel * Music Editor: Sam Horta * Sound Effects Editor: Richard LeGrand, Dan Finnerty * Men's Wardrobe Furnished by Andrew Pallack * Set Decorators: Walter M. Scott, Chester Bayhi, Robert deVestel * Special Photographic Effects by L. B. Abbott (ASC) * Based Upon the Characters Created by Bob Kane Appearing in Batman and Detective Comics Magazines Published by National Periodical Publications, Inc. * Color by DeLuxe * William Self In Charge of Production for Twentieth Century-Fox Television, Inc. See also * ''Batman'' (TV series) * ''Batman'' (1966 film) * Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt External links * Episodes Batman Category:Batman (TV series) episodes Category:Lists of DC Comics television series episodes